Animal models of anxiety are being used to investigate the biological mechanisms underlying anxiety-related behaviors. Anatomical sites mediating responses to benzodiazepines and GABAergic drugs are being tested, using the thirsty-lick conflict model. Muscimol, 5 Mug, produced a significant anxiolytic response when microinjected into the lateral septum. Neurophysiological sensitivity to muscimol was increased in substantia nigra neurons after tailshock stress. Inescapable tailshock stress also decreased the number of 3H-Ro5-4864 binding sites in rat cerebral cortex, heart and kidney.